


Thoughts

by utopiaphoric_jae



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Character Death, Other, Violent Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-23 21:52:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17088401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/utopiaphoric_jae/pseuds/utopiaphoric_jae





	Thoughts

  Seonghwa was not fond of physical affection and attention. He didn't really like being around others. Seonghwa though, prefer being alone,,, well with the except of his own cruel and vicious thoughts. He knew he shouldn't be alone with them but he couldn't help but sit on the floor, back laying upon the wall with his legs pushed as close as he cpuld get to his chest as his phone lit up the un-lit dormroom.

   He stared at the phone in scilence, soft unwavering almond eyes blinking slowly. He didn't think anything could happen so fast. He reached a nimble hand and tapped the play button, voicemail filling the empty room. 

_Hello, this is Gwangju Hospital. We're here to call on behalf of your mother. Sadly, at 10:19 a.m. Park Seongyeon passed away. For more information, please call ***-***-****.Have a good day, we're sorry for your loss._

As the ending clicked for the nth time, he let out a weak croak of his mother's name sadly, only for it to get stuck in his throat. He whimpered, kicking the phone away with his foot. _Of course it had to happen today. Of course on the day when he lost his notebook for his favorite class, the day where he was late to said favorite class, even if it was at 11. Of course it had to happen when he was tired, tired of everything. 'Who the fuck says 'have a good day, we're sorry for your loss?'_

Seonghwa frowned, clicking his tongue, as he reached for phone. He pulled up for his phone. He pulled up his gmail, texting his professors to let them know about the recent events as his thoughts became dark and vile. He pushed his phone away.

Just as his thoughts started to get the best of him, the sound of the door clicking open resonated throughout the dorm. He ignored it, burying his face in his arms. "Seonggie hyung?"

 Seonghwa didn't dare to look up as his door opened. He srunched his eyes shut as the lights were turned on and the other walked towards him. He didn't care when he flinched at the sudden touch on his arm. "Lift your face hyung". He didn't care as he shook his head.  The other stood up, walking towards the phone. He picked up the phone, looking at the screen. Seonghwa held his breath as the repeated voicemail played again. 

  He didn't want to look up when he heard the almost inaudible gasp falling from the male's lips, didn't want to look up when felt footsteps nearing him, didn't want to look up when the figure knelt down infront of him. "Hyung, please, lift your face". He didn't want to hear the pleading, so he did as asked, leaving his eyes scrunched as the thought of how the other's eyes looked messed with his insides. 

   He flinched as a hand reached his face, palm cupping his cheek. Although the sudden swipping moment felt nice, he still didnt want to open his eyes, settling for leaning into the touch.

"I'm sorry hyung" 

His eyes opened at the sound of the younger's voice, interlocking with cat-shaped eyes. San's eyes didn't leave his as he teared up, didn't leave him when he crumpled into himself. He whimpered as he was pulled into a hug. A warm hug that reminded him of his mother, pulling out a sob from his throat. Everything felt vile and fragile to him. His arms weakly scrambled to grip onto the younger's shirt, face shoved into his neck as the soft and warm hand from earlier rubbed his back in soft and light circles with occasional shapes. "Let's get you to lie down, Seonghwa hyung" 

  He let himself get pulled towards his bed by San, drowning into the softness of the memory-foam bed.

    San gently pressed a kiss to the elder's temple before standing up fully. "I'll make something for you to eat hyungie, stay here in bed, and don't look at your phone, please". He smiled as the elder's face poked out from under the pile of blankets and nodded. 

 He quickly made his way to the kitchen, pulling out foods from their dormroom's fridge. Looking over everything he opted for makimg sandwiches. Hastily he made the sandwiches and hurried back to the room. San composed himself before walking into the room and settling onto the bed. Once he placed the food onto the nightstand he turned back around, prodding the blanket for the elder to show his face.

   "Seonggie, I made your favorite sandwich". The elder groaned and rolled over onto his side, eliciting a giggle from San, who pulled the blanket away from his face and rolled him over. He sighed, not even bothering to try and pull Seonghwa up, picking the sandwich and poking it against his lips. The male opened his mouth, taking a generously huge bite and chewing. San took this moment to take in the elder's face.

 He finallly finished eating, rolling over on his side and sighed out. San stood up, quickly changing into something comfortable; a t-shirt and shorts- and hopped back into the bed, facing the elder, who's face was buried into his pillow. 

 He didnt hesitate to pull the taller one close, pushing him into his chest. Seonghwa wrapped his arms around San's waist, humming slightly. San simply ran his fingers through the soft, fluffy locks. "I'm sorry for your loss hyung" 

Seonghwa groaned, whacking his arm lightly "its okay, it was going to happen anyways". San knew from that phrase that he shouldn't push any further, sighing and leaning down to kiss the elder on the lips, soft and haste, but filled with love and affection.

 Seonghwa wasnt fond of affection from others, rather keeping towards himself, but he never minded if it came from his boyfriend.


End file.
